


All Mine

by GH_123



Series: Christmas Prompts [2]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GH_123/pseuds/GH_123
Summary: Can’t quite remember if I mentioned this yesterday,  but thank you so much to those of your that have been requesting prompts. I’m loving every single one of them and really trying to get through them all as quick as I can for you.This prompts is a merge of these two prompts as I thought they actually worked really nice together. Hope that’s okay and hope you enjoy them.Katrina: What about james taking Harry along to his law firm Christmas party being firty having fun etcSomeone tries to come on to James Harry is a possessive and protective boyfriend doesn't like it even if the guy is just a colleague and makes sure everyone knows james is his and only hisTina:How about some jarry Christmas romance 🥰🔥😉Harry surprising james at work as they hardly got a chance to have alone time together we know love abit of court room role play
Relationships: James Nightingale/Harry Thompson
Series: Christmas Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571641
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t quite remember if I mentioned this yesterday, but thank you so much to those of your that have been requesting prompts. I’m loving every single one of them and really trying to get through them all as quick as I can for you.
> 
> This prompts is a merge of these two prompts as I thought they actually worked really nice together. Hope that’s okay and hope you enjoy them. 
> 
> _Katrina: What about james taking Harry along to his law firm Christmas party being firty having fun etc  
>  Someone tries to come on to James Harry is a possessive and protective boyfriend doesn't like it even if the guy is just a colleague and makes sure everyone knows james is his and only his_
> 
> _Tina:_  
>  How about some jarry Christmas romance 🥰🔥😉  
> Harry surprising james at work as they hardly got a chance to have alone time together we know love abit of court room role play 

James loved the little moments like this, the rare moments when Harry woke up at the same time as him and joined him on his walk for coffee before work. They were still pretty sleepy yet the chilly air that circled around them was starting to stir them awake as well as instantly turning their cheeks a blush pink.

They didn’t speak much, they didn’t really need to. Just being in each other’s company, walking side by side, occasionally hand in hand depending upon James’ mood on public affection was enough to satisfy both of them. 

Their relationship now being out in the open meant more to them than they ever thought it would. James especially was never one to care what people thought, but now that everyone knew that Harry was his, it made him happier than he could have ever imagined. 

“Do you still want me there tonight?” Harry asked a little unsure on whether James would have changed his mind. Tonight was their first official outing together as couple, the first event that they could attend and actually introduce the other as their partner, that thought alone made Harry giddy with excitement. 

“Yeah of course” 

Despite the excitement, Harry was nervous, really nervous. This wasn’t just a night out, it was James’ law firms Christmas party, that meant liaising and rubbing shoulder with people far more superior than him, with people who he knew would completely look down their noses at him and judge every comment he made. These people admired and respected James, he was just scared of letting him down. 

“Why do you ask?” James enquired.

“I just wondered that’s all” Harry shrugged as they stepped into The Teahouse and got into queue. 

“You don’t need to worry you know” James could reed Harry like a book, the sudden expression that fell upon his face told James all he needed to know, he was unsure whether Harry knew he was giving everything way with just one look. 

“I’m not” Harry protested far too quickly for someone that was trying to convince their partner they were not worried. James raised his eyebrow at him, as if to say he had already been sussed out. “I just don’t want to let you down” Harry mumbled, almost embarrassed by how much he cared. 

“Why would you let me down?” James was stunned by Harry’s reply. 

“I don’t know. They’re all going to be like you and I’m, well, I’m not like that.” 

“They’ll love you just as much as I do” James smiled reaching down and taking hold of Harry’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze before stepping forward to place his order. “I’m actually looking forward to showing you off” James gave Harry a cheeky wink, hoping that it would help ease any nerves he felt, all Harry could do was give him a small smile in return.

***

“Come here” James laughed as he watched Harry fumble with his tie in the mirror. He moved to stand in front of him and adjusted the tie accordingly. Harry never really dressed up like this, he was much more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of guy however, the black tie look on Harry really did things to James. 

“See, I can’t even get the tie right” Harry sighed, throwing his arms up, before they came crashing down at his side. 

“Will you stop” James placed his hands on his shoulders and began to gently massage them, hoping to ease the tension. “It’s just a few drinks at the loft, nothing important” he assured him.

“But it is important. It’s important to you” Harry sat down on the bed, looking at James who swiftly put on his suit jacket with an air of effortlessness. 

“What my work colleagues think of you, think of us, it won’t change anything. We don’t even have to g...”

“No, I want to go” Harry interrupted. “I want to do this” 

“Okay” James nodded. “I’m going to open a bottle of champagne. We can have a glass or two before we go” James was hoping a few drinks may help ease Harry’s nerves. 

“Oh god I don’t think I want to drink. Definitely don’t want to make an idiot of myself in front of your lawyer friends”

“More for me then” James smiled before leaving Harry to finish off getting ready. He couldn’t quite understand why Harry was panicking so much about tonight, he was normally so causal and confident, so laid back and go with the flow, he was never normally this fixated on other people’s opinions. “You look amazing” James was practically drooling when Harry walked into the living fifteen minutes later, as much as James loved the suit on Harry, he couldn’t wait until this evening when he could rip it from him.

“You don’t scrub up too bad yourself” Harry smiled. James looked so chilled as he drank his champagne, Harry had only been fifteen minutes but he was a little concerned by how much James had managed to drink. “How much have you had?” Harry laughed as he held up the champagne bottle. 

“It’s not all for me” James protested. “There is a glass there for you if you want it” he nodded in the direction of the champagne flute that stood just to the left of the bottle.

“Oh why not” Harry sighed before taking the glass and downing its contents in one.

***

Midnight was fast approaching and despite Harry’s protest of champagne earlier on in the evening, after god knows how many glasses of wine, he was now feeling a little tipsy, his vision was becoming slightly blurred and he could feel his confidence growing. 

Upon arrival he had been glued to James’ side, but over the past hour or so he had started to mingle of his own accord, in his drunken state he wasn’t sure whether this was such a good idea but couldn’t quite stop himself.

It was clear everyone here adored James, from the way they looked at him to how everyone was so keen to talk to him or buy him a drink. As a result of this, they had all shown a brief interest in Harry, not a genuine interest, of course. This was all apart from a guy called Elliot, he was young, probably not that much older than Harry, he had continually spoken of how amazing and inspirational James was, how Harry should be so proud of him. He instantly took a dislike to him.

Now, as the music thumped through the loft and the strobe lighting clouded his vision even more than the alcohol, he saw James and Elliot at the bar. They were close, barely any gap between their bodies as they talked, the music was too loud to make out what they were saying and his brain couldn’t work quick enough to lip read, but they looked incredibly flirty. Gentle touches to the chest and upper arms, bright smiles and laughter, Harry didn’t like it, not one bit. He could feel the jealously burning and bubbling deep with him. 

“Absolutely, we can go over details to...” James was suddenly cut off from talking, cut off from actually making quite an important proposition. He slowly turned when he felt a hand tap him on his shoulder, he could barely process that it was Harry before his lips had covered his mouth. Kissing him hard and sliding in his tongue, it was hungry yet desperate and completely embarrassing for James who was in the middle of negotiating. 

“What are you doing?” James asked as he gently pushed Harry away from him. James had had a lot to drink too, it was a party after all, but unlike Harry he could hold his drink pretty well. 

“I was just letting everyone know that you’re mine” Harry answered, his weight shifting from foot to foot as he tried his hardest to keep his balance, sending a glance in Elliott’s direction. “I was letting him know you were mine.” Normally, James would have found this display of protectiveness and somewhat possessiveness sexy, but it was completely the wrong time. 

“Harry, Elliots dad is a chief legal officer. We were talking business” James tried to explain, keeping his voice low. 

“He was all over you” Harry gestured with disgust. “I just saw you both, his hands were all over you” his voice was rising in tone and it seemed like the whole venue had gone quiet in a bid to hear the details of the argument. 

“Harry..” James warned, his eyes narrowing.

“I know what I saw James” 

“Outside. Now.” James placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders and guided him towards the door with a little push. As soon as James pushed open the door and they found themselves out in the cold night air, Harry instantly began to very slightly sober up. “I can’t believe you just did that. He was a potential business partner, Harry. Nothing else” James shouted angrily at the potential damage Harry could have just done. 

“All your business partners flirt with you do they?” Harry was just as angry as James as he started to descend down the metal staircase, swaying from side to side. 

“Will you be careful, you’re going to fall” James called after him as he caught up with him and tried to guide him carefully down the stairs. 

“You don’t need to follow me. I’m sure Elliot will be wondering where you are” James knew Harry’s behaviour was only because he was drunk but even so he couldn’t give him the benefit of the doubt. 

“Are you really going to be like this?” James asked when they reached the bottom of the staircase and found themselves in the courtyard. 

“What do you mean be like this? You’ve hardly spent any time with me all night” Harry argued.

“You’ve been with me the whole time. You’re the one that was wandering off, I thought you were enjoying yourself” James tried to justify his actions and make a very drunk Harry see things a little more clearly. “I‘m really not in the mood for this Harry” James sighed when there was no response, he started to take a few steps back up to the loft.

“So you’re just going to leave me” Harry shouted up at him.

“I think I need to go and fix your mess.”

“I just wanted to show them that you were mine” Harry’s voice suddenly went quiet, almost as if his actions had just dawned on him. “I just wanted you.”

“Harry, you have me. You've always have had me, you don’t need to be all possessive” James sighed as he decided to give up on the lawyers in the loft and focus on Harry. “Come on, let’s get you home.

***

The next morning when Harry woke, James was no longer in bed by his side. The left side where James should be felt cold under his touch and it suddenly felt so much bigger than normal, like Harry was just this small dot in the vast ocean. Harry knew James would be at work today despite the late night last night, Harry knew James’ dedication for the job would not allow him to lay in or pull a sickie because of a hangover.

Harry’s hangover on the other was starting to rear its ugly head, the headache currently starting was an absolute killer but worse than anything he was overcome, overwhelmed with guilt. He knew his behaviour last night wasn’t exactly what you would call favourable and even now he still highly disliked Elliot, but even he had to admit he could have handled the situation better. He would have done had he not been drunk. 

As he lay there in bed, he now needed to conjure up a way of winning James back round or at least showing him how utterly sorry he was for last night. He knew last night meant a lot to James and all Harry had been worried about was letting him down, he really hoped that despite everything, he hadn’t. 

When lunchtime rolled round and his hangover was starting to wear off Harry decided to pay James a visit at work. He knew he was working in court today, working through the files on some big case that was due to start in a couple of days, Harry was hoping he would appreciate some lunch and his company. 

“What are you doing here?” James looked up from his desk as Harry entered the office where he had set up work for the day, a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth upon seeing him. This told Harry that maybe all was forgiven after all.

“I thought I would bring you some lunch” Harry smiled as he held up the baguette he had stopped off to buy. 

“Thanks” James reached out and took the sandwich from him. As he started eating, he glanced down at his files, almost ignoring Harry’s presence. He paced the office waiting for any acknowledgement, the room was large with high ceilings and windows, incredibly cold and echoey. 

“It’s also a peace offering” Harry explained, he needed to be the one to extend the olive branch. “I’m so sorry about last night. I don’t know what came over me.”

“About ten bottles of wine” James commented dryly, not moving his eyes from the case load he was reading through. Harry let the comment go over his head as his eyes scanned the room, he saw the wig that James would have to wear in court over the coming days sitting proudly on one of the shelves, this small item could potentially save the day. 

“James Nightingale” Harry boomed as he adopted an old, authoritative voice and placed the wig on his head. James looked up and smirked, this was working Harry was sure of it. “Do you find the defendant, Harry Thompson, guilty or not guilt of being well and truly, head over heels, completely and utterly in love with you” despite the smile spreading across his face, Harry tried to create an air of professionalism. He was some high court judge after all.

“Why does seeing you in that wig really turn me on” James spoke as he rose to his feet.

“Because you’re weird” Harry laughed as he went to take the wig off. “Honestly, these things are so itchy, I don’t know how you do it” Harry sighed as he reached up to scratch his head. 

“Keep it on. I like you in it” James grinned as he moved from behind his desk, sauntering over to Harry, his voice low and eyes darkened. “Anyway, I didn’t reach a verdict.”

“How do you find the defendant? Guilty or not guilty” Harry asked with the wig firmly placed back on his head. James was hovering over close to Harry, bodies and lips dangerously close, he snaked his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled him in close, chest to chest.

“Guilty” he whispered, before crashing his lips onto Harry’s. With the office door locked, James let Harry know that he was all his.


End file.
